Lies My Mother Told Me
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: A year after the events at the end of ANGEL, Fang is sixteen, on his own, and frankly, rather bored. So, after overhearing the conversation of two strangers in a New Jersey Cafe, he finds out about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and- driven by a need to further his abilities and educate himself- decides to try and enroll. Follow Fang before the movies, and throughout them.
1. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, I've had the idea for a Maximum Ride, X-men crossover for a while now, and I finally decided to actually write it.

P.S: Nevermore never existed, alright?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

Fang

It had been just over a year since our battle against the Doomsday Group in France, and after travelling around Europe, and some of the U.S, I decided that it would be best if I took a little break from my team.

Not because they were annoying me- though, to be honest, sometimes that was the case- but because, well, I was _bored_.

After partially saving the world, or at least a bunch of people's lives from the bombs in the sewer systems of France, begging for food on the streets of Europe wasn't appealing to me.

At the same time, however, I knew I didn't want to be part of a war again, hunted and hated, like the Flock had been ever since we had escaped the school.

No, I wanted excitement, but not in the form of a battle.

And that, my dear readers, was when I overheard a hushed conversation in the corner of a seedy café somewhere in New Jersey.

For the past few days, I had stayed in the Delaware Water Gap National Recreation Area.

That's right, Fang's back to staying in trees, which, frankly, was turning out to be horrible news for my back...

Anyway, back to the conversation I was so rudely overhearing using my enhanced bird senses.

The older guy was telling the younger guy about a school- of course, my ears perked up at the word, mostly out of fear- a school called Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters.

It didn't sound that interesting at first, but what the guy said next, was what had intrigued me.

'Mutants.'

Mutants?

I had heard about them on the news, sure, everyone had, but there was a school for that?

...

Would they take me?

I mean, at first it was just a silly curiosity, but thinking further on it, I realised.

This was it.

This was what I had been waiting for to save me from my boredom.

I could learn, which I definitely needed to do, considering I still hadn't received any type of schooling, and I could hone my powers.

Now, readers, the last time I spoke- well, wrote- I only had two powers:

The power to turn invisible after sitting still for too long, and the ability to breathe under water using gills that formed on my neck when I needed them to.

Since then, I have developed two powers- Christ, I was almost as bad as Angel with these things- Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis.

I hadn't had the chance to develop these powers very much- though I could now turn invisible at will- barely able to do more than create a flickering flame in the palm of my hand, and being able to levitate a pencil, but maybe this school for mutants could help me.

Teach me to better control and refine my powers, instead of just blundering around in the dark.

"Where is this place?" I heard the younger man whisper, his expression showing something akin to awe, and the older man shrugged.

"Somewhere in Westchester." And with that, I left the dingy little café.

I hadn't ordered anything anyway, I only had a bit of money left from the odd jobs I had worked while still with my team, and I wasn't going to spend it on piss poor coffee that was at least partly made of rat droppings.

Using the water- at least, I hoped it was water- stained phone book from the phone box down the street, I flipped through the pages.

This phone book was, of course, specifically catered to New Jersey, but even as such, with being so close to New York, there was a small section in the back where a list of addresses and businesses in New York could be found- if someone needed to call them.

Scanning, my eyes stopped on one name.

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York._

Quickly glancing around to see if anyone was watching, I tore the page from the book and stuffed it into the pocket of my jeans, just in case.

As I left the phone booth, I casually made my way around the block, behind the café, to an out of place, deserted corner, where I used my power to become invisible until I got into the air.

While I could use my power whenever I wanted, staying invisible for too long left me with a migraine, and I really hated migraines, so I made a habit not to use it unless I had to.

Within the hour, I was drifting pleasantly above the sprawling compound of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Taking a deep breath, I began to descend.

* * *

(A/N): So, what did you think?

There's more to come, at least like, three chapters have been written on top of this one, and hopefully I'll get to update them soon, but it's 2:30 in the morning, and I have shit to do tomorrow, so...

*shrug*

Please review and/or check out my other stories!


	2. Kinetically Energetic

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, I added a few new chapters to my main story, Into the Fire, and I thought, hey, why not add a chapter to this before I go to bed. I'll be at school tomorrow, so... probably no updates until at least tomorrow night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

Fang

When I reached the front doors of the school, I found that they were unlocked, and entered with extreme caution.

What if this was a trap?

What if the whitecoats had set this up, and I was quickly marching to my death?

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts away as I navigated the empty halls of the 'school'.

To be honest, this was one fucking ritzy school.

I honed my hearing as I slowly made my way through the halls, not wanting to be caught unawares, or caught at all really, before I reached the head of the school, Xavier. If he wasn't just the guy that the school was named after. In memorial or something.

As I rounded a corner, I had to duck back around it, quickly initiating my invisibility as I almost ran head first into a kid a few years younger than me, but, thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

After a few more close encounters, and a slight headache later, I finally heard what I wanted to hear.

A voice in the room I was venturing past.

"...Professor Xavier." I froze where I stood, pressed almost flat against the wood panelled wall, trying to hear better.

"Ororo," A wise, seemingly all-knowing voice said in reply. "It just needs some time. Now, if you don't leave, you'll be late for your lesson." The woman- gender evident by her voice- murmured a curse in reply, and within a few seconds, the door was flung open, and an African American woman in her mid twenties with stark white hair exited in a hurry.

A seasoned, bald man with a kind face and a wheelchair watched her go from the doorway, and when she turned the corner at the end of the hall, he spoke up.

"I can feel you there. You don't need to be afraid, you can come out now." I arched my eyebrow slightly before letting it drop again as I returned to being visible.

"I'm not afraid." I said flatly, and I felt him eyeing me.

"Are you new here?" Hesitantly, I nodded, not wanting to say anything- not that I ever really did. "Step into my office then, young one." My eyebrows furrowed as he called me 'young one' but I didn't complain. Instead, I skirted past his wheelchair, and carefully perched myself in the chair situated in front of the large wooden desk.

It took him a second to steer his wheelchair around the edge of the desk and face me, simply staring at me with a knowledgeable look that told me all I needed to know.

"What-" I cut him off.

"You're a mind reader, aren't you?" He looked slightly taken aback by my sudden question, and after a second of hesitation, he nodded. "My sister's a mind reader." He eyed me for a second longer before continuing with what he was going to say earlier.

"What's your name?" I froze for a second.

"Nick, I guess, but I prefer to go by Fang." Now readers, you all know by now, that Nick isn't actually my real name, but what the hell was I supposed to tell him? 'I don't know my real name because I grew up in dog crates and the scientists that created me were more focused on giving me a number than an actual name'?

I don't think so.

"Well, Fang, what brings you to my school?" I hesitated for a second, biting the inside of my bottom lip.

"I have powers." I paused for a second, glancing up at him. "I mean, I can do things, other people can't." He flashed me a tight lipped, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Fang, everyone here has something a little... unusual, about them." I, however, did not smile.

"I think I'm about the most _unusual _you're going to get... sir." I tacked on the end, and I saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Oh? I happen to know a little girl who can walk through walls. Think you can top that?" Without even thinking, I let my wings unfurl out the slits in the back of my t-shirt, pressing against the walls on either side of my chair, and his eyes instantly gravitated to them. "Oh my..." He didn't think I heard him, but I did.

"There's more." With that, I held out my hand, and, with his eyes fully fixed on the empty palm, I took a deep breath- and set it on fire.

His eyes widened slightly, even though he was trying to keep perfectly straight faced.

And then, I focused on one of the pens he had rested on the desk, and slowly, that started drifting towards the ceiling.

At first, he didn't notice it, but then I saw his eyes snap to it as it floated past his nose, and I extinguished the flame in my palm by squeezing my hand shut, and the pen dropped onto the desk again, where it belonged.

"Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis." He murmured, and I flashed him a brief, half-smile.

"Invisibility and the ability the breathe under water as well. Not to mention the wings." He stared at me for a minute, as if I was a puzzle he was trying to slowly analyse and solve.

"I've never seen a young mutant with powers like these." I winced at that.

"To be fair, sir... I'm not exactly your _normal _mutant." He quirked an eyebrow at me, although he was currently examining my hand that had recently held a flame in its palm.

"Oh?" He inquired, and I swallowed thickly.

"I guess you could call me... a man-made mutant." His head snapped up at this, and a healthy dose of fear shot through my veins.

Would he kick me out?

Would he report me to the White coats?

Would he try to kill me?

As it turns out, he did none of these things, instead choosing to stare at me for a full minute.

"I'll find you a room, Fang, and we can talk more about this later." I tried to hide my surprise, but I could tell, by the slight smile on his lips, that he could see it.

"Not to be... rude, sir, but why don't you just read my mind?" He stiffened slightly, before locking eyes with me again.

"I assumed it was part of your powers." Queue my confusion.

"What was?" I asked, and he pursed his lips slightly.

"There's a block around your mind, Fang, and it prevents me from entering-" With a second of concentration, I lowered the protective barrier I had learned to form in order to keep Angel out of my head, and Xavier cut himself off as my mind suddenly opened up to him.

"My sister's a mind reader, remember?" He nodded weakly, showing that he did remember, and I felt his consciousness brush against mine for a second before it disappeared again, and I pulled the barrier back up as he rounded the desk in his motorised wheelchair.

"Oh." He said, pausing as we reached one of the end tables near the drawer, rummaging through one of its drawers. "You best put this on." He advised, handing me a light grey hooded shirt, and after a second of hesitation, I slipped it on over my head.

"Where are we going, sir?" I asked after a few minutes, and a bright smile curved his wrinkled lips.

"Just like I told you earlier, Fang. We're going to find you a room."

* * *

(A/N): Yeah, I'm not good at writing characters older than like, twenty.

Also, Fang's powers are those I had in my head (it's a headcanon, really), and are no way affected by the way I've crossed him over into X-men. These are the powers he develops in my mind.

Please review and/or check out my other stories!


End file.
